inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sukidakara!
Sukidakara ! (好きだからっ !,'' Because I Like It !) là bài hát nhân vật của Endou Mamoru và Kidou Yuuto.'' 'Lời nhạc' Tiếng Nhật 「好きなものだけを頭に浮かべようぜっ！」 俺はいつもあきらめない！どんなときも前向き！ 「何がそうさせるんだ？」 「好きだからっ！」って理由があるからっ！ 走り出したら誰も阻止できない 「好き」を止めることなど不可能だ 大好きな気持ちが加速する！ 自然に笑顔になっちまう！ この気持ちをパスして繋げるゾッ！ 俺もその手伝いをするとしよう 大好きな気持ちが力になる！ 無敵の「POWER　of　LOVE!」 「制御できない気持ちがあるなら 無理矢理抑えず全部出し切るべきだ」 俺は影のやり方に　疑問抱き逆らった 「好きなものを守ろう！」 「それは無論だ」俺も「好きだからっ！」 大切なのは勝つことだけじゃない！ 全力を出し切り楽しむこと！ お前らに出逢って思い出した 無限に笑顔になれたこと 「好きだからっ！」この理由あなどれない 「好きだからっ！」共に強くなれたぜっ！ 大好きな味方が隣りにいる！ 無敵のパートナー！ 「好きなものだけを頭に浮かべようぜっ！」 「楽しむことが強さの秘訣だ」 「好きなものだけを頭に浮かべようぜっ！」 Romaji Suki na mono dake wo atama ni ukabeyou ze! Ore wa itsumo akiramenai! donna toki mo maemuki! Nani ga sou saserun da? Suki dakara!” tte riyuu ga aru kara! Hashiri dashitara dare mo soushi dekinai "Suki” wo tomeru koto nado fukanou da Daisuki na kimochi ga kasoku suru! Jibun ni egao ni nacchimau! Kono kimochi wo PASU shite tsunageru zo! Ore mo sono tetsudai wo suru to shiyou Daisuki na kimochi ga chikara ni naru! Muteki no “POWER of LOVE!” “Seigyo dekinai kimochi ga aru nara Muriyari osaezu zenbu dashikiru beki da” Ore wa kage no yarikata ni gimon daki sakuratta “Suki na mono wo mamoru!” “Sore wa muron da” ore mo “suki dakara!” Taisetsu na no wa katsu koto dake ja nai! Zenryoku wo dashikiri tanoshimu koto! Omaera ni deatte omoidashita Mugen ni egao ni nareta koto “Suki dakara!” kono riyuu anadorenai “Suki dakara!” tomo ni tsuyoku nareta ze! Daisuki na mikata ga tonari ni iru! Muteki no PAATONAA! “Suki na mono dake wo atama ni ukabeyou ze!” “Tanoshimu koto ga tsuyosa no hiketsu da” “Suki na mono dake wo atama ni ukabeyou ze!” Bả dịch Anh ngữ “Picture in your mind only the things you like!” I’ll never give up! I’m always moving forward! “How can you keep doing that?" “Because I like it!” That’s the reason! Once I’ve started running, no one can stop me No one can stop me from “liking” My feelings of loving will only accelerate! I’ll end up smiling! I’ll pass these feelings to connect to the next person! I’ll help you out in doing that Feelings of love will be our strength! The invincible “POWER of LOVE!” “If you have feelings you can’t control Don’t force yourself to hold them back, just let them all out” I held doubts about the ways of the shadow, so I disobeyed “I’ll protect what I like!” “That’s only natural” “because I like it” too! Winning isn’t all that’s important! It’s putting all you’ve got out there and enjoying it! After meeting you all, I remembered How to have an infinite smile “Because I like it!” This reason isn’t to be underestimated “Because I like it!” I was able to get stronger with you! The friends I love are by my side! Invincible partners! “Picture in your mind only the things you like!” “The key to power is enjoyment” “Picture in your mind only the things you like!” Bản dịch Việt ngữ "Hình ảnh trong tâm trí của bạn chỉ là những điều bạn muốn" Tôi sẽ không bao giờ bỏ cuộc,Tôi luôn luôn tiến về phía trước "Làm thế nào bạn có thể tiếp tục làm điều đó ?" "Bởi vì tôi thích nó !" Đó là lý do ! Một khi tôi đã bắt đầu chạy, không ai có thể ngăn cản tôi Không ai có thể ngăn cản tôi "thích", cảm xúc về tình yêu của tôi sẽ chỉ tăng tốc Tôi sẽ kết thúc bằng việc mỉm cười ! Tôi sẽ vượt qua những cảm xúc để kết nối với người tiếp theo ! Tôi sẽ giúp bạn làm điều đó Cảm xúc của tình yêu là sức mạnh của chúng ta ! "SỨC MẠNH của TÌNH YÊU !" Bất khả chiến bại "Nếu bạn có cảm xúc mà bạn không thể kiềm chế Đừng buộc mình phải giữ chúng lại, cứ bộc lộ tất cả ra ngoài" Tôi nghi ngờ về cách thức bóng tối, vì vậy tôi không vâng lời "Tôi sẽ bảo vệ những gì tôi thích !" "ĐÓ là tự nhiên", "bởi vì tôi thích nó" quá ! Chiến thắng không phải là tất cả những thứ quan trọng ! Nó đưa tất cả các bạn ra ngoài và thưởng thức nó ! Sau khi gặp các bạn, tôi đã nhớ ra Làm thế nào để có một nụ cười vô hạn "Bởi vì tôi thích nó !" Lý do này không được đánh giá thấp "Bởi vì tôi thích nó !" .Tôi đã có thể nhận được sự mạnh mẽ cùng với bạn ! Những người bạn tôi yêu đang ở bên cạnh tôi ! Những người cộng sự bất khả chiến bại ! "Hình ảnh trong tâm trí của bạn chỉ là những điều bạn muốn" "Chìa khóa của sức mạnh là sự thưởng thức" "Hình ảnh trong tâm trí của bạn chỉ là những điều bạn muốn" Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO